100 Theme Challenge
by NoMoreYaoiHere
Summary: I decided to do a 100 theme challenge so here it is. It will be mainly Malec based but other pairings shall show up.
1. Introduction

**Okay, I decided to do a 100 theme challenge. This chapter takes place in CoB after Jace and Clary ditch Isabelle and Alec to go to Magnus's to rescue Simon.**

**Disclaimer~ Don't own nothing! (DOUBLE NEGATIVE! XP)**

**Theme- Introduction**  
><strong>Pairing- Malec-ish<strong>  
><strong>Characters- Magnus, Alec, Isabelle<strong>  
><strong>Warnings- soup<strong>  
><strong>Summary- Magnus and Alec "formally" meet.<strong>

**~~~lol~~~**

Alec and Isabelle were walking when all of a sudden Isabelle said, "Don't be a baby and reply. Don't worry, if it's yes I won't tell anyone."

"What are you talking about Izz? Did you drink too much? No, maybe a little, okay yes but that's not the point. The point is I sent you a text."

"Uh, no you didn't."

"Yes, I did. Check your phone."

Alec reached into his pocket, where he always kept his phone, to find it empty. He stopped and began to check all of his pockets, "Dang it. I bet it fell out at the party. Hey Izz, I'm gonna go get it. I'll see you when I get home kay?"

"Alright, but I did send you a text."

"I believe you," he said before turning and running in the opposite direction. When he got to the street Magnus's apartment had been on he slowed to a walk. He noticed Jace and Clary run out and down the street.

He buzzed Magnus's flat, "Who wants what now?" he yelled.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you but I believe I left my phone here and it's important I have it."

"It can't wait until tomorrow afternoon?" he asked sounding mad.

"No, I'm one of the Sha-" he started to explain but was cut off.

"Wait; are the one with the blue eyes?"

"Um…yes."

"Come up," he said, his voice softening.

Alec walked up the stairs, when he got there the door was wide open. He cautiously stepped in, "Um, hello?"

"I'm over here darling," he heard Magnus purr from the couch.

"So, I um, uh, I was uh wondering if you'd seen, a, um, phone anywhere," Alec mentally face palmed. He was stuttering like a fool and all he was doing was asking about his phone.

"You mean," Magnus started and raised Alec's phone up, "this one?"

"Um, y-yes."

"Well, you'll have to earn it. I'm not a fan of being woken up at such hours of the night."

"E-earn it?" Alec asked though he had a pretty good idea of what the warlock meant.

"Because you are so shy and oblivious, I'll let you off the hook with just your word to call me later."

"O-okay, I will."

Magnus tossed Alec his phone. Alec turned to leave but was stopped by Magnus, "I never did catch your name blue eyes."

Alec turned to face him and was surprised to see that Magnus was standing just a few inches away from him. Alec took a step back and said, "Alec."

"Alec, as in Alexander?"

"Y-yes…"

Magnus reached out his hand and simply said, "Magnus."

**~~~lol~~~**

**And thus begins my 100 prompt challenge. I hope to do this about 1 a week but It will probably be much choppier that that. Well you know the drill, review please. Even if you don't like it please let me know. I like constructive criticism. **


	2. Love

**Hey peoples. Here is the second Chapter of my 100 theme challenge! XD Hope you all like it so far!**

**Disclaimer- I only own the plot.**

**Theme- Love  
>Pairing-hinted ClaryxJace<br>Characters- Alec, Jace  
>Warnings- It's 1 am so be warned…<br>Summary- Jace dealing with his love for Clary.**

**~~~lol~~~**

_The Institute_

He loved her. He loved her more than himself, more than Isabelle, he even loved her more than Alec. He was in love with Clary, and she was his sister. He hated himself for it. A brother was supposed to threaten every boy who kissed her, not want to be that boy. A brother was supposed to hug his sister to comfort her, not avoid hugging cause he was afraid he'd do more. A brother was suuposed to love his sister but not want to marry her. But he wanted all those things. He wanted to take Clary in his arms and kiss her. He wanted to hug her and more. He wanted to wake up next to her every morning for the rest of his life. He remembered Clary telling him she wished Simon was her brother and not him. What he didn't tell her was that he wanted Isabelle to be his sister not her. He put his head in his hands. He was so confused. "What is wrong with me?" he asked out loud, not expecting an answer.

"You're a angst-ridden teenager that has been through a living hell," Jace looked up to see Alec standing there.

"When did you get there?"

"Just now, I came to check on you."

"Well I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Why is it when I want to strike up a conversation you're silent but when I wanna be left alone you won't shut up?" Alec just shrugged. "just, I need to be alone."

"Okay, later."

_Alicante_

Jace was sitting in his room thinking. "Hello?" Jace looked up to see Alec. He was bloody, dirty, and misrebal looking.

"Well, you look terrible."

"Considering the fact we just fought a battle with like fifty trillion demons and we also lost our brother, I think I don't look half bad," Alec said walking in and sitting down next to Jace.

"You said our."

"What?"

"You said our brother."

"Well, yes. I'm your brother and Isabelle is your sister, just like Max."

"And not Clary," Jace added under his breath.

"Exactly, that's one of the three good things that came out of this hole stupid thing."

"And those things are?" Jace asked curious. Alec rerley spoke so Jace cherished the times his parabata was in the mood to.

"One, Clary isn't your sister. Two, Valentine's dead. Three, I finally realized that I love you but just like a brother."

"And all three of those things are great. But at least there was only one bad thing left."

Both boys looked down sad.

It was quiet for several minutes then Alec suddenly said, "Go talk to her."

"What?"

"Jace, you have wanted her more than anything but now that you know that you two aren't siblings you haven't talked to her. Go and talk to her."

Jace clenched his fists and looked down. "Since when are you the expert on love? You've never had a single gir-er, boyfriend."

Alec laughed and stood up, "You're right by saying girlfriend but I have had a boyfriend and I still do." Jace started to say something but Alec just stoped him by saying, "Go." And with that Alec walked out of the room.

Jace looked down and sighed, "If he only knew."

**~~~lol~~~**

**Okies people! Here is ze next chapatar! And yes, I meant to spell it like that. Pronounce it like chap-a-tar. Thus ze spelling.**

**Remember, reviews help feed the poor and give houses to the hungry! XD**


	3. Light

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but the state I'm in was devastated by storms. The county I live in was hit by several tornados. We haven't had power so I haven't been able to update. Please pray for Alabama because we are in bad shape. I've seen metal that was sliced like it was with a laser but it was done by a tree limb. Houses were flattened, cars crushed, over 200 people were killed. There has been so much damage done here it is unbelievable. So, if you pray then pray for people in Alabama. But I do apologize to my readers. These have been typed for days but no internet.**

**Theme-Light**  
><strong>Pairing- Malec, JacexClary, SimonxIsabelle<strong>  
><strong>Characters- Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, Alec<strong>  
><strong>Warnings- None<strong>  
><strong>Summary- Character's light <strong>

**~~~lol~~~**

Light makes heat, and heat makes people do crazy things. That's why people in love do crazy things, the heat in their bodies that grows every time they just see that one person.

Isabelle blamed the light when a picture looked bad, and she blamed the heat of summer on her brothers' crazy behavior, and on why the one vampire wouldn't leave her thoughts.

Jace was all light, shades of gold made his body. Heat was his actions, everything he did was heated, from his actions to his words. Heat was also what he felt when it came to Clary.

Alec had felt light when he looked at Jace, but it was not the heat he felt for Magnus. It wasn't the small glow for Magnus but an entire furnace lit in his chest.

Simon could be in light and feel the heat on his skin, but it was different than the heat he felt for Isabelle. The heat of the sun warmed his skin but she warmed his core.

Clary drew things in light, the light was more beautiful, but she could never master the heat. That was why she could never get Jace just right, because she couldn't capture the heat she felt.

Magnus had see light evolve from something that was only about in day to something around all night. He had also seen various ways of providing heat, but none compared to the heat of being with Alec.

Light does many things. It shows us the way and it provides heat to warm us. But the heat we feel for the one we love has no comparison. That heat cannot be rivaled, so we are driven to do crazy things just to keep that heat in store. For humans, Nephilim, and Downworlders alike need heat to live, emotional and physical.

**~~~lol~~~**

**Okay, so please review. It will make my day brighter! **


End file.
